


a broken horn

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [352]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Injury, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, broken horn, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: If a horn was damaged, there was no question about that said elf would be extremely upset. Rayla was no exception.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [352]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	a broken horn

Elves in general were really proud creatures, especially when it came to their horns. The horns were their pride and joys, they were often decorated, and treated as one of the most precious parts of the elven body. They were a standard of beauty.

So, if a horn was damaged, there was no question about that said elf would be extremely upset. Rayla was no exception.

Of all the ways a horn could be damaged, hers had been it in the least respected way. Damaged by combat was understandable in elf culture, but getting thrown off a mount with your head into a rock, not so much. That was just a joke.

She had been thrown off, head first into the stone, and has a result, the very tip of her left horn was gone, while the rest had several small dents in it. That had sent her into distress. The pain and panic mixing as she held the side tip of her horn with her hand, and all Callum could do was stay beside her.

“Rayla, are you feeling okay? Did it hurt?”

“What do you think? It was attached to me.” she answered. “Now I’m hideous, everyone’s gonna think I’m ugly. No one likes an elf with a broken horn. They’re what makes us elves!”

Callum didn’t know what to do, so he sat down beside her, and carefully placed his hand onto her shoulder, before looking her in the eyes.

“Rayla, I know I can’t understand how you feel, I’m not an elf and don’t know about all that horn stuff. But trust me, a damaged horn does not make you any less of an elf, or any less beautiful. You’ll always be the prettiest girl I’ve ever known. You’re… Rayla, and that’s what makes you so great.”

“You’re just saying that because we’re a thing.”

“No I’m not. I’m saying it because it’s true, and if anyone else disagrees, they are the ones that are wrong.”

“Thanks… for saying all that.”

“You shouldn’t need to thank me. Does it still hurt? And is there anything you want me to do to help?”

“You really are the best.”


End file.
